Picture Perfect
by Lynne102
Summary: What can you do when you find out your brother and you are destined for each other? Take pictures and fall in love, of course! A Jalex story. One-shot. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Picture "Perfect"_

A Jalex story.

Romance

--

Theresa and Jerry Russo smiled at their children. But at the back of their minds, they could hear the voices of the Wizard Council.

"_Their lives are intertwined. Destiny can be cruel sometimes…"_

"Mom, can Justin and I go to the movies with Harper and Miranda?" Alex, their middle child, asked as she gave them the infamous puppy dog face.

"Well, did you finish your homework?" Jerry asked. Alex made a nervous glance to the side before giving them a smile.

"Um, I will." She said with a grin.

Theresa smiled and said ok to her two children. Justin began saying something about Alex's homework but Alex sent him a look making him stop. Theresa and Jerry looked at each other, the Wizard Council.

"_Their connection will be more then siblings. More like two bodies in one. Like twins."_

Alex began laughing at something Justin said and she laid her hand on his shoulder, balancing herself as she laughed.

"Maybe we shouldn't…" Jerry said, but his voice wavered at the end and he came to a sudden silence, recapping the last of the Wizard Council's words.

"_Even if you try to tear them apart, they will still have that unbreakable bond."_

"Mom, we're leaving." Justin said as he took Alex's jacket and slung it on his shoulder. Alex smiled gratefully at him.

Alex placed kisses both on her mother's and her father's cheeks before Justin followed suit. They left the house, talking animatedly.

"A never breakable bond…" Theresa muttered. Jerry placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded sadly. They both knew. Alex and Justin's connection was so strong, that anybody who looked at them would have never thought that they were related. They would think they were dating and in love.

"Shouldn't we prevent this?" Theresa asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"There is no way we can even _try_ to prevent this. The best wizards foresaw this." Jerry said with a sigh. Even if they could prevent anything from happening, they knew it would kill their children. Bit by bit, until pain was all they could ever feel.

"We'll only watch." Jerry muttered to his wife. She nodded before she burst into tears, feeling pain seizing her heart. They both hugged each other, completely oblivious to Alex and Justin who had come back into the house because Alex had forgotten her lip-gloss. They looked at each other before retracing their steps and shutting the door quietly.

* * *

**Three month later**

(Alex's POV)

"Did you know Gigi actually got in trouble today?" Harper asked as she took a sip from her soda.

"No way!" I said, a huge smile coming on my lips.

"Yes way!" Harper said with a smile and took another sip from her soda.

Ever since me and Justin heard that small conversation between our parents, we have been keeping our distance from each other. We don't even know exactly why, but we keep our distance and it seems our parents sort of relaxed now that we're 'growing apart'.

Instead of going to the movies with Justin, I've been taking classes with Harper at this dance studio called 'Dace to the sound of our music'. I've actually learned many different dances in just one week! Since there are only four people taking the class, Harper and I are partners. Also, I'm the more flexible one, so I'm always the one following Harper's lead. I've learned Hip hop, the Tango, the Fox Trot, Salsa, and many, many more.

I seem to always get home around nine and my mother is always here whenever I get home. I show her what I've learned and we talk about my day for about half an hour. Then I do my necessities and I don't get into bed until about eleven thirty. By the time I come home, Justin has already been back from whatever he's been doing (math club).

We pass each time I go to take a shower but he keeps walking without even acknowledging me so I do the same. We really only mutter two words to each other. Hello and goodnight.

"Earth to Alex, you still with me?" Harper asks and I'm brought back to reality and I give her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I was thinking." I said and Harper gives me a look.

"It's ok." She said and continued eating her sandwich.

"Alex, go serve that group that just came in." My mom calls to me from the back and I get up to do so.

I get their order and in a second I bring their order to them. I sit back next to Harper and she starts telling me the whole story behind Gigi betting in trouble.

I'm in the middle of laughing really hard when Justin comes in from hanging out with his friends. He passes by me, almost glancing, almost, at me before going into the back room.

He comes out and pulls on an apron. He says hi to Harper before glancing momentarily at me. With out a word, he turns and he's preoccupying himself with something.

I stare at his back and I can see him visibly stiffen. I tear my gaze from him and I begin to talk to Harper again. She gives me a look before she starts talking.

--

At two, we shut down the Sub. Harper stayed to help since it began getting busy.

"Honey, Now make sure you behave while your mother and I are gone." My dad said as he held onto my mother's shoulder. They smiled lovingly at each other before looking back toward their children.

Max had been with his friend's and came home only to be going out again with mom and dad.

"Let's go, the movie's going to start." Mom says as she hurries dad. He starts to talk quickly about being responsible and blah blah blah.

"Ok dad. You don't want to be late for your movie." I said as I tried to shoo them from the house.

"Now Justin, make sure you take care of your sister. Don't let her do something stupid." Dad said as he was being dragged from the house.

"Ok." Justin hollered from his seat on the sofa.

"I never do stupid things." I call back but he ignores me.

"Bye, love you. Bye Harper." My parents call out to us and we all say our goodbyes.

The door shut and Harper and I begin talking about Gigi again and Justin continues to read.

"Hey, I forgot to show you." I said and ran upstairs to grab my new present I received from my parents. I ran down the stairs and showed Harper my new camera. It was sleek and my favorite color; red.

"Oh my gosh! That is so pretty!" Harper gushed then asked if she could touch it.

"Of course." I laugh and I hand it to her. She holds it carefully and presses the button to turn it on.

"Alex, let's take pictures!" Harper says excitedly. I nod and I strike a pose, smiling. She begins snapping away and each frame is different.

Justin get's up from the sofa and comes next to Harper, he watches for a couple shots.

"Can I see it?" He asks Harper before getting a nod from her. He takes the camera from her and makes a face.

"Let's go into the restaurant." He instructs and the three of us head into the restaurant.

He tells me to do a pose and I put my hands on my hips, smiling mischievously. He presses the button and he just stares at me through the lens. I smile sweetly at him.

We take a series of pictures before Harper tells Justin and I to pose together. I look over at him and we just stare into each other's eyes. We stare into each others eyes, debating whether or not to pose together. I stare long and hard. Suddenly, Justin begins walking over to me.

He puts his arm around my shoulder. I smile sweetly up at him before we turn to the camera to smile.

"Do another pose!" Harper hollers at us. I wrap my arms around Justin's neck, pulling him down slightly, making the distance between our lips decrease. I feel his breathing hitch against my moist lips. His hands lay perfectly on my waist. Suddenly horrid, unlawful thoughts began to race through my mind.

His lips coming on my own red lips, kissing me passionately. His hands roaming my body, stopping just below my waist…

A light blush forms on my cheeks. Justin taking notice gives me a quizzical look. I smile reassuringly at him. I turn toward the camera and I give my most flirtatious smile in the book.

I hear the button click and after a moment Harper's eyes widen. I turn toward Justin, whose staring at me. His lips are slightly parted as he stares at me. I unconsciously lick my lips and his eyes dart down to my lips.

"This is…" Harper says but her voice dies away.

I turn toward Harper and stare at her for a moment. I turn back and look at Justin. I notice my arms are still around his neck and his hands had left my waist a long time ago. I blush lightly as I quickly drop my arms.

"Look at this." Harper says and I take the camera from her. I gasp as I stare at the screen.

In the picture, my big brown eyes, that are squinted slightly, are shining like stars. My red lips are in a flirtatious smile, making my lips parted slightly, which makes me look very sexy.

In the picture, Justin is staring at me, his eyes looking with meaning toward me. His lips are into a small smirk, making him look unbelievably hot! We look like models that should be on the cover of 'Playboy' Magazine!

"You know, if I didn't know you two are related, I'd think that you two are lovers!" Harper says.

I stare at the screen for a moment before I turn and look at Justin. Instead of looking at the picture, he's staring at me. Our eyes meet and we stare into each other's eyes. We have a staring contest and I slowly begin to melt.

"_If I didn't know you two are related..."_ Harper's words echoes in mind. My hands begin to become moist and the camera slowly begins to slip from my palms.

"Alex, your camera is slipping!" Harper screeches at me, but I can barely hear her, my eyes only concentrating on Justin.

"Alex!" I'm snapped from my daze and I feel the camera slip completely from my hands. It falls and falls, but I just stare after it. Suddenly hands grasp it and lifts it up.

Justin is holding out his hand to me, the camera in his hand. I slowly lift my hand and go to reach it.

Our hands touch slightly and tingles run up and down my arm, making its way through out my body.

"Let's do another pose." Harper says, totally oblivious to the moment Justin and I just had.

I hand her the camera and I smile goofily at her. She snaps away and it's only me for awhile before she tells Justin and I to do another pose together.

I glance at the clock and notice there is 45 minutes until my parents get home. I then glance toward Justin and he smiles at me, holding out his hand.

He pulls me very close, our chests touching. Suddenly the naughty thoughts return except in full force.

His hand going under my shirt, grasping my right breast. I moan as he fiddles around with it and I beg him to take off my shirt. His lips leaving hot trails on my neck, making a small hicky on my sensitive spot.

I snap back from my thoughts and a HUGE blush is on my face and I tighten my grip around his body. This can't actually be happening! I'm not having romantic feeling about my brother am I?

"What a cute pose!" Harper coos as she snaps the picture. I pull away from Justin and smile up at him. Just don't think about it. Act normal.

"Let's do another one!" I say.

"Alright, but the last one." He says back to me. I feel a shiver run up and down my spine as I hear his familiar yet husky voice.

Unexpectedly, I feel arousal pulsing through my veins. I decide to get a little playful. I grab him close and I pull his head close to mine. I lift my leg until it reaches his waist and I pull him hard against me. He gasps quietly but doesn't pull away.

"Justin…" I whisper into his ear and I feel him shiver. "Do you want me?" I ask quietly as my lips gently brush against his right ear. He stifles a moan as my hot breath hits his ear softly.

"Yes…" He chokes out, almost inaudible.

I pull him closer to me and I turn my head toward the camera. I lay my head on his collar bone. My left hand is resting on Justin's shoulder. I bite my lip and smile.

My right hand travels down Justin's chest. Since my body is blocking everything my right hand is doing, I do it wholeheartedly.

"Justin, tell me you want me." I mutter, barely moving my lips. I feel Justin's breath hitch and a low moan escapes from him.

"Alex, I want you…" He whispers, his own lips brushing lightly against my ear. Shivers run up and down my spines.

My right hand moves sensually up and down his chest while Harper is telling us to keep the pose as she snaps away. I think she gets the message. She's always known what to do when it comes to the important things of me.

"Alex…" Justin moans into my ear. I try not to visibly shiver as I feel his hot breath against my ear.

"Justin." I moan back. Suddenly I feel something poking me in the thigh. His hardened member is poking me in the thigh.

A huge blush cascades over my face but I will it to go away.

"You're so hard." I say sexily, when I definitely don't mean to. I feel Justin stiffen and he let's out a very low moan.

"Alex, I want you…" He says again, as he begins to pull my body unbelievably close to his. I let out a raged breath and try not to let out a moan.

Harper snaps away, oblivious to our… I'm not even sure what it's called but ya.

A mischievous idea pops into my head and my naughty side starts to worm its way to life.

My right hand begins to drag up his shirt and my cool fingertips touch his warm skin. I hear him suck in breath, trying really hard not to let out a moan.

"Justin, you're so warm." I mumble into his shirt. I had changed positions so my head was now facing Justin's chest.

"Alex…" He breathes out, his warm breath hitting my ear.

"Shh." I say to him before continuing my trail up and down his chest. Surprisingly he is pretty masculine for a boy who doesn't workout.

I feel his stomach muscle's tighten when my fingertips brush gently against his warm skin.

"Alex." He moans out, a little louder then before. I bite my lip and push myself even closer to him, which is almost impossibly too close.

I feel his hardened member against my leg and I let out a silent sigh. He is so hard!

I pull my leg higher up Justin's waist and send him a smirk. I notice a little shiver.

"Ready?" I ask him gently, my lips barely moving. He nods, scarcely, at me.

I look him in the eyes before I begin to grind my hips into his lower body. His knees buckle and he slumps against me, his moans lost in my hair. I continue to grind against him, feeling a feeling I've never experienced before.

"Alex, go closer to Justin. Put your left hand on his arm and look like you're seducing him." Harper suddenly says and I feel Justin visibly stiffen. I stop grinding against him and send him a quick smile. I smirk at her before leaning up and giving Justin a slight peck on the cheek. I slip my hand out from under Justin's shirt, which had still been doing trails all over his chest. I put my leg down and move away from him.

"I will but I need to use the restroom." I said as I smiled at Harper. She nodded at me before I ran up the stairs to our bathroom. I stood outside the door, listening. But I heard no noise. No sound. I let out a silent sigh before I began to turn the knob.

Suddenly hands are on the left and right side of the door sill and I feel a body being pushed to mine. I shiver and I lean back against him, closing my eyes for the full effect of the sensation.

"I think it's time for us to be alone." He mumbles into my hair, making shivers run up and down my spine. I nod briefly and I turn the knob all the way open and the door opens revealing the bathroom.

I walk inside the two person bathroom. I pull myself up on the counter and swing my legs. I can see Justin, from the corner of his eyes, watching me as I smile innocently and swing my legs like a little girl. I watch him as he locks the door and puts on the air vent, making the room fill with sound.

I feel my cheeks heat up from the unlawful thoughts that had become very strong. And now we're actually going to act them out.

Justin walks to me and stands before me, examining me. He leans toward me but his lips don't touch any part of my body.

Suddenly the need for being touched burns deep within and I take my hands and put them on Justin's cheeks. I lean forward and press my blood red lips against his pale ones. I can't even begin to explain the rush of love and lust that ran throughout my whole body as I shared my _first_ kiss with him.

He pulls me closer to him, making me wrap my legs around his waist to keep me up. We stop for breath and we stare into each others eyes. No way this is actually happening. No freaking way!

But Justin began to kiss my neck and suck gently on spots that made me tingle all over.

"Justin…" I begged as I felt myself start to grow very wet.

He continues to assault my neck and then he decides to travel lower. He kisses my collar bone gently. I moan loudly as he sucks and kisses my skin.

"Alex, I need to feel your breast." The comment is so straightforward that I almost gawk at him but hold it back and give him a sly smile.

"Do you? Well what if they don't want to come out?" I ask. Justin stares at me for a moment before a smile graces his lips.

"I'll make them."

Justin's hand goes straight to one of my breasts and begins to pinch and rub. A huge blush cascades over my face and I bite my lip, trying really, really hard not to moan out in pleasure. I'm growing even more wet the more he touches my breasts.

"Come on Alex, I know you want to." He says to me with a big smile on his face. He loved seeing me try to act right when I know he is.

"Fine." I mumble to him and I slip off my shirt over my head revealing a pink bra with frilly laces.

Justin stares at them for a moment, mesmerized before he attacks them full force. He snaps off my bra and I moan out in pleasure as he touches my breasts. He pinches and rubs both of them before suddenly his warm mouth goes over one of my hardened nipples and a loud moan escapes. He continues to do so and I gripped his hair. The fabric between my thighs is soaking wet and I want there to be friction.

"Alex, I think I need to be inside you." He mutters, his warm breath hitting my soft, erect breasts.

"Hmm." I agree and I pull off his shirt and admire his evenly toned chest. He smirks at me before kissing me on the lips. I pull him close and I feel his tongue lick my bottom lip for entrance. I moan gently and he slips his tongue in.

We kiss for hours maybe before we finally came up for air. What are noses for anyway?

"Now, Alex." Justin says and I nod. During our make out session, we had removed the rest of our clothing.

Justin bends down until he is at his knees and that's when he does it. He begins to rub my jewel.

"Oh Justin! That feels so good! Please harder!" I beg to him and he complies with each rub. Moans left my mouth every second and I felt my muscles tighten, wanting more contact. I begin to grind into his fingers and suddenly I feel his fingers slip into my pussy.

A very loud moan erupted from me and I began to beg Justin to touch me harder. My moans filled them room and I groaned out in utmost pleasure as Justin's fingers go deeper and deeper into me. I feel me riding the train to the top at the highest speed possible.

"OO! Jus- OH!" I suddenly scream out in ecstasy and my juices flow out of me onto Justin's fingers and hand.

"Justin!" I moan out to him and he stands up. He licks his fingers of my juices and smiles at me.

"Taste like chocolate." He says and I blush lightly.

After my breathing returning back to normal, I bend down and my hair falls in front of my face. I gently push the strands behind my ear and I notice with just that single movement, he is turned on.

His member is big and I almost blush from the size. I take a deep breath out before I take the dive. At first I gently suck on the tip before I gained more courage before gulping down most of his hard member.

"Alex!" He moans out and his hands weave through my hair. He grips tightly but I don't complain as I sick and bite down gently.

"A-Alex! Please harder!" Justin moans out, his grip deadly in my hair.

I suck a bit harder and almost gag from the way Justin begins to grind into my mouth.

"A-oh my…" Justin moans out loudly and for a split second I wonder if Harper can hear us over the noisy vent.

"ALEX!" Suddenly Justin screams and he cums into my mouth, his hot liquid bursting in. I gulp down the interesting tasting liquid before gently pulling away after a minute of his cumming. I breath heavily and I feel Justin's eyes on my breasts as they move up and down.

"Alex, let me make you come." Justin says and I look him in the eyes. There is something I've never seen before in his eyes. Lust and… love. Not family love but real love. You know; the one you see in movies once the princess and prince confess their feelings for each other.

I stare into his eyes and I feel my heart become giddy. I hold out my hand and Justin takes it gently, pulling me up with care.

He picks me up and puts me on the counter, spreading my legs open.

"Alright, this may hurt." Justin mutters to me. Shivers run up and down my spine and I smile up at him.

"I know." I whisper back to him. He gently pushes my legs farther apart before preparing his very hard cock.

"Justin please." I say to him and then he suddenly pushes into my very soaked pussy, breaking past my barrier. Groans erupt from me and I grip the handle for the sink in my right hand. I grip it so hard that my knuckles begin to turn white.

"Justin…" I whisper and suddenly tears are running down my cheeks before I can stop them.

"Alex!" Justin says and he almost pulls out of me but my free hand grips him and I shake my head no.

He leans over and begins to murmur sweet useless nonsense to me but it helps as I slowly began to ignore the pain. My death grip on him loosens and I open my eyes which I shut for the pain.

I smile weakly up at him and nod for him to continue.

Justin hesitantly begins to push up further. He slowly pulls out, almost all the way, and then pushes back into me.

My heart is hammering in my chest and I grip him tightly. My muscles slowly begin to relax and pleasure began to swim throughout me, making it unbelievably good.

"J-Justin!" I moan out to him and he begins to go faster, pumping it in and out.

"Oh Justin!" I moan out to him and I squeeze my hands together, trying really hard not to claw my fingers into Justin's back.

He moves to a rhythm and I begin to meet his thrusts.

"Ahh! Alex!" Justin moans out and he pushes into me a little bit faster. The pleasure continues to increase and I begin to dig my nails into Justin's lovely skin.

"Oh! Justin! Please… Harder!" I moan out to him and he immediately meets my command.

"Oh Alex! This… Oh my-" Justin moans out and he pushes it in harder and harder. Faster and faster.

Moans and groans are leaving my lips and my nails dig evilly into Justin's back.

With one thrust, Justin hits the most sensitive spot and my back arches. He notices and continues to hit that spot, over and over again.

"Oh my freaking gosh! Justin! Faster!" I cry out to him and he complies to my command.

I feel myself being risen and risen until I feel I'm about to explode!

"Alex!" Justin moans out as he slams into me.

"OO! Justin! I'm going to- Oh Justin! I'm going to-" I scream out to him as he slams into me long and hard.

"I LOVE YOU!" I scream out and suddenly I'm over the edge and I feel like I'm in heaven.

"Oh my- ALEX!" Justin screams out my name as he's brought over the edge, his warm seed filled liquid exploding into me and going deep within me. We both ride the wave, hoping it never ends.

Finally we both stop moving and I lean back against the mirror, perspiration rolling down my whole body.

Justin leans against me, breathing heavy. His perspiration is mixing with mine and my hold around his back tightens and I pull him until he is lying on top of me. He doesn't protest and we lay like this for a long time, just breathing in each other's breath and enjoying the feeling of being 'One'.

"Hey, Alex, are you in here?" Suddenly I hear Harper's voice and I jerk forward and Justin scrambles off me and I feel him slip out of me. I almost feel like crying, like I'm loosing a part of me.

"If you are in here, your mom called and said they'd be a little late. She said for you and Justin to take a shower and to please not fight." Harper says and I knew she knew what happened. She is a true best friend.

"Ok, Harper. We'll take one now." I called back to her and I could hear her giggle as she turns and walks away.

I turn toward Justin and he is standing there, holding his clothes in his hands. He suddenly drops them and rushes toward me. He places a kiss on my lips and whispers, "I love you too."

I blush instantly and hide my face between his neck and shoulder. He chuckles and gently runs his fingers up and down my back.

"I'm sorry for the scratches." I whisper and he chuckles again.

"It's nothing to be worried for. I'll be fine." He says soothingly and I smile into his shoulder.

I lift my head and look at him, that same smile on my face.

"Well then, let's go take a shower." I say and I'm suddenly picked up bridal style and laughter suddenly fills the room.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! I actually got this idea by seeing this really nice camera at Target. Lol. Well the pairing came later on but I still wanted to write a lemon. And I am so happy with this one! This is my first lemon and I hope I did a good job! Please review! I would love to hear your feedback! Thanks for reading! And please review! :)


	2. Aurthor's note!

Hi people! I want to say thank you sooo much for reviewing this story!! :)

I wanted to inform you all, even if you might have seen it, the sequel is out!! It is called, Letter "Perfect". So please check it out! Thank you!

Thanks again! :)


End file.
